War Games
by Tribble Master
Summary: The last laugh the Trickster had with his siblings at the archery range. An orgin story of sorts, with the same motley crew you're all used to in this tragic comedy. Spoiler for Changing Channels.


**Who can name the two bombs dropped on Hiroshima?**

**War Games**

Michael looked at the target ahead of him. He raised his bow and pulled on the string. Squinting with one eye, he aimed and released the arrow. It flew straight and true, landing square in the bulls eye.

He stepped back and looked behind himself. "Dare you to do better."

Leaning against the wooden rail fence that bordered their archery range was Uriel, Anna, Castiel and Gabriel. Gabriel sat on top of perch watching the archery practice. They all shared a glance.

"I'll do it." Uriel said stepping away from the fence, picking up his archery gear. He stood next to Michael and strung his bow. "Just a little friendly competiton." He sighed as he released the arrow.

It landed close to the first arrow just shy bulls eye. He smirked and looked at them. "What do you guys think will happen in the future?"

"What we always do." Anna said, tucking a lock of red hair behind her ear. She picked up her slender bow and strung it. She looked at Uriel and Michael. "What else is there?"

She let her arrow fly, and watched smugly as it hit Michael's arrow splitting it in two. They turned to look at Castiel who was still leaning against the fence. He raised one eyebrow. "Like I could beat that."

Uriel grinned and tossed him a bow. Castiel caught it deftly as Uriel said, "You can always try."

Castiel picked it up. "Alright, but you know I haven't been practicing as much."

Michael pointed to the target. "Give it a shot, little bro."

Castiel nodded and raised the bow. Concentrating, he strung it and felt the tension vibrate. When he let if fly, it landed in the ring circling the middle. "I told you I'm an awful shot."

Anna shook her head. "It's okay, let's try again."

Uriel walked over to the target and retrieved the arrows. "You know who could shoot?"

Gabriel pulled an apple from his pocket. He shined it with the corner of his shirt. "Who? Last time I was at the archery range…Well, it feels like it's been a good century."

Michael looked over at Gabriel. "Sure you don't want to try?"

Gabriel shook his head and bit into the apple. His legs dangled over the fence. "Nah, I'm fine watching you guys."

"Lucifer." Uriel said, answering his question as he picked up the arrows.

Michael tilted his head as he reminisced. "You've got a point." He frowned slightly. "Did either of you guys know what he was planning?"

Uriel fired his arrow and set down the bow. The arrow landed in the top left. He frowned. "What do you mean?"

Anna strung her bow. "The rebellion?" She asked as she pulled back the bow's string.

Castiel watched her arrow fly. "I would never dream about rebelling."

Gabriel nodded. "Same here, and I can't believe he did. Did anyone see that coming?"

Michael looked at the target that now had two arrows on it. "No. He used to tell me everything, and then he just started keeping secrets from me."

"Well, we're all keeping secrets, right?" Gabriel threw down the apple core. "Anna, care to share first?"

Anna turned around to glare at him. "Really? Do you enjoy taunting us?"

Gabriel shrugged as she fumed.

"Break it up, you two. We're just having a friendly discussion." Michael rolled his eyes picking up his bow. He notched it and looked at Castiel. "Castiel, here, let me show you how to do it."

Castiel stepped closer. "I don't think that'll make a difference- you're just a better warrior."

"It just takes practice." Michael said with clenched teeth. He grunted and let the arrow fly, it hit dead center again.

Castiel took the bow and sighed. "Alright, let me see." He adjusted his stance and squinted. Taking a deep breath, he let the arrow fly.

Michael patted Castiel's shoulder encouragingly. Castiel looked at the arrow that was planted next to Michael's in the target. "Guess your right."

"Of course he's right," Gabriel said stepping closer to them, "he's the oldest."

Anna shuffled with her bow. "Come on Gabriel, don't be ridiculous."

Uriel looked at them with a crooked smile as he set down his bow. "We're not going to be playing these war games for ever, you know."

Michael raised an eyebrow. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Uriel looked at his team mates cautiously, debating his next words. "Oh, I'm sure you'll see."

"Do you mean the apocalypse?" Anna laughed. "You're being overdramatic Uriel. It won't fly."

"Here we go again." Gabriel muttered darkly.

Uriel huffed, instantly angry at Anna's rebuke. He rolled his eyes. "Anna why don't you shut up? You don't know what you're saying."

Anna walked closer to him, pointing an accusing finger at him. "Maybe you should take your own advice, fat man. Do you think Father really wants _that_ to happen?"

"Who cares?" Michael crossed his arms over his chest. "Father's been quiet lately. Besides, why would it matter if he had a little fun? After all, we've been doing our damn jobs pretty well."

Gabriel looked at them and frowned as fury started crawl up his spine. "Really? You think World War Two was a 'good job'?"

Castiel looked at Gabriel. "Good things did happen after World War Two… There was," he paused as he searched his mind, "the United Nations, and erm…"

Anna looked at Castiel. "Didn't technology advance?"

Uriel laughed deeply. "That war was hilarious actually. Fat Man and Little Boy, ha."

Michael raised his hand to give Uriel a high five.

Gabriel glared at them. "It's not a joke you assholes. Someday someone's gonna play a trick on you all and you'll see…"

He jumped down from the fence. "Maybe not now, but later you'll learn. Every time we fight like this, you're making a mockery of what it means to be family. We've all got our roles to play. If you would just accept your responsibilities, maybe something good could actually happen."

Gabriel started to walk away. He turned around and yelled back. "Stop dicking around with the world. It's not for us to decide what fate is, we're only the messengers."

With a one fingered salute, he flew away. Anna looked at the others standing next to her. "He'll be back right?"

Uriel shrugged with a smirk. "What the hell does he know?"

"Apparently, something we don't." Castiel muttered darkly.

"I don't know why he got so angry," Michael said picking up the arrows, "We were just playing a game."

**.:the end:.**


End file.
